vgmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Universal RPG: Anything Goes
Universal RPG: Anything Goes (URPG: AG for short) is a Role-playing game on VG Mania. You can pick any character from any video game ever made. Any member of VG may join as long as they follow the rules. Rules 1) Everything must make sense. 2) You can have up to three characters in your party. 3) Characters can be from any video game company. 4) No side accounts. Parties Nintendogamer2012 *Solid Snake *Falco Lombardi *Waluigi JMurph95 *Wario Kirbyfan66 KirbyFan66 got special permission to use 4 party members. *Lloyd Irving *Kratos Aurion *Genis Sage *Raine Sage Liquidblaze97 *Toon Link *Shadow the Hedgehog *Trunks LuigiTailsPrower *Ooshi (Orange Yoshi) *Y.Y. (Yellow Yoshi) DoomsdayZone *Sonic the Hedgehog *Yoshi *Tetra Story Synopses JMurph95 Wario breaks his TV and decides to steal a new one. At the TV store he meets up with and fights Waluigi, then Waluigi tells him that Bowser wants him to look for the chaos emeralds. Waluigi wants to keep the emeralds for himself and Wario, Bowser overhears this, and then fights Wario and Waluigi, loses, and runs away. Wario and Waluigi find and fight a strange little man guarding a bridge, and steal a chaos emerald (purple) from Solid Snake. Waluigi then dissolves and comes back as an assist trophy released by Yoshi and Roshi. Wario then finds Waluigi and steals Yoshi and Roshi's chaos emerald (red). They then wander into Kongo Jungle and beat up DK, then Waluigi tells Wario that a chaos emerald is in Green Hill Zone. Waluigi finds the chaos emerald (white), battles Bowser, loses, and is taken away in Bowser's Koopa clown copter. Wario chaos controls into the clown copter and Bowser mysteriously warps away, leaving behind the emerald. Waluigi then drops the emerald and Wario throws Waluigi out of the copter. He then lands the copter, fights Banjo and Kazooie, and motorcycles into the middle of the desert, where he meets up with Snake, Falco, and Waluigi. LiquidBlaze97 Toon Link (aka TLink) is notified that Ganon has kidnapped Zelda again and stumbles upon two Pokeballs, which he uses to capture a Pichu and a Minun. Pichu finds out about the chaos emeralds from Waluigi and the three go to look for some. They run into Shadow who sends Pichu and Minun flying using his chaos emerald (green) and ultimately joins TLink in the emerald hunt. They then steal a chaos emerald (yellow) from a black and a white Koopa Troopa, see Bowser take a chaos emerald (white) that Shadow had stashed earlier, and beat up Ganon and take his chaos emerald (light blue). Then Shadow starts messing around with chaos control until they ultimately run into Metal Shadow and Dark Toon Link (DTLink). They chaos control away to Yoshi's Village and steal Roshi's chaos emerald (white again). TLink and Shadow start looking for a partner and Trunks from DBZ joins. NintendoGamer2012 Solid Snake gets an anonymous call saying if he doesn't meet someone's demands someone will die. Shortly afterward he finds out that his colonel has been murdered. He then traces the call to an airport and gets on a plane, gets another call to jump out of the plane, and does, narrowly escaping a lethal explosion. He is then ordered to start digging and digs up a chaos emerald (purple), which he sets aside and Wario and Waluigi steal shortly after. When he finishes digging a platform rises up out of the ground and he meets the caller (identity still unknown). Snake lunges at him, but he vanishes. Then Snake meets up with Falco Lombardi and the two team up. They fly off the platform in an Arwing, which Waluigi falls on later. Falco beats up Waluigi, then Snake beats up Falco, then Snake falls asleep. Later they meet up with Wario, and after a touching break up between Wario and Waluigi, Waluigi gives Snake and Falco his chaos emerald (purple again) in exchange for letting him join their team. LuigiTailsPrower Yoshi returns to Yoshi's Village one day to find all his friends have been kidnapped, along with the village's supply of food. He goes out looking for them, and finds Roshi (the red Yoshi) quickly. Roshi explains how he found this stone (red Chaos Emerald), and they overhear Toon Link, Pichu, and Minun talking about finding other emeralds like it. So they go to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's item storage warehouse and start breaking open assist trophies. One of them turns out to be Waluigi, and ultimately results in Wario taking their chaos emerald. Then Shadow tells them a bit about their power and chaos controls away. Yoshi and Roshi then find Boshi (blue Yoshi) and the three fight off Bowser. Boshi then tells Yoshi and Roshi that the food's being stored at Mt. Lavalava. A chaos emerald (white) falls out of the sky and lands in Roshi's hands. Roshi tries to chaos control there, but it doesn't work. Boshi tries to chaos control there, but winds up going back in time because it turns out he swallowed a chaos emerald (blue) thinking it was a blueberry. Finally they do chaos control to Mt. Lavalava, only to find out that the food's been moved somewhere else. They return to Yoshi's Village and meet up with Y.Y. (yellow Yoshi), who takes Yoshi and Boshi to a factory while Roshi stays behind with the emerald. There they find Ooshi (orange Yoshi), get attacked by Mecha-Koopas, and Yoshi gets taken away by a gear, Y.Y. gets knocked out by a pendulum, and Boshi and Ooshi get taken away by an elevator. Then Boshi and Ooshi run into Wart who throws a strange egg at Boshi that mind controls him. Boshi knockes out Ooshi, and Ooshi wakes up on a beach with Y.Y. who has amnesia. KirbyFan66 This is the only part of the RPG which takes place in a different realm from the others, so it never crosses over into the other parts. However, they may cross paths if KF permits it. This story takes place in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, like the game did. It started out with Lloyd, Kratos, Regal, and Raine trying to simmer down uprisings against the other country from the other one- basically, to stop the Sylvarant vs. Tethe'alla debates. Partway through, Regal left due to problems in Altamira, but Genis soon rejoined. DoomsdayZone Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver go to the Halberd to look for Shadow, Knuckles mysteriously disappears, and Sonic and Silver fight Jalhalla who runs away. Then they meet up with Tetra who is after Jalhalla. This part came in much later than the others, so it is the least developed section so far. Chaos Emeralds Currently in URPG: AG, most of the members who participate in the RPG are on a chase to get all seven chaos emeralds. Here is a list of the chaos emeralds and who currently obtains them: Red Chaos Emerald: JMurph95 Purple Chaos Emerald: Nintendogamer2012 Green Chaos Emerald: Liquidblaze97 Yellow Chaos Emerald: Liquidblaze97 White Chaos Emerald: Liquidblaze97 Light Blue Chaos Emerald: Liquidblaze97 Blue Chaos Emerald: (Wart)